Strange Lady
by AmberAckermann
Summary: Early in your childhood , you found out that you have the power to transform into a titan. You were born in the Underground under wall Sina but now you live on the surface. How you made your way out of the dirt? More on that later. You are a woman , lets see how to say...with a special personality. The man who have to work with you can't deal with that...most of the time.


blockquote  
p data-p-id="99b3e7905228f70b2bd2afb4b57597a2"You moved out of wall Sina, because you like to be outside the walls./p  
p data-p-id="99b3e7905228f70b2bd2afb4b57597a2"Just training for the case of the last day of humankind and it is going really well. Of course in your Titan form, you wouldn't walk around outside wall Rose in your human form, that is way to dangerous. In the past you were already tired after four or five hours but now you can use your power much longer. Last day you did a new record, 13 hours in titan form and 8 of that was training time./p  
p data-p-id="ade0f06271a92699b1eff4ded797f72a"You have warmed up and made yourself on the road over the wall. The weather were great, the sun was shining and a soft breeze tickled your skin. While running in the direction of the wall you took a deep breathe and then you smiled./p  
p data-p-id="18671b37790a66d47760e8c3f9a1a932"You had the feeling this is gonna be a good day./p  
p data-p-id="7c6063c88e8e3e98634033fccf4fd5af"Some people walked by and were talking about the Scouting legion would have a expedition today. That was like music in your ears because it was always funny meeting them outside the walls but you never killed someone except the Titans around. Short said you train and at the same time you helping them get further but they dont know who you are. Maybe it sounds stupid but you dont see any point in fighting, even when you kill titans too but that is only for preparing to survive after all walls fell./p  
p data-p-id="0629786f54eefcf6e1c38bec7e257eb0"Of course you could fight for humanity but humans weren't really kind in the past, to be honest they treated you like a piece of shit. Finally you reached the wall far off any houses or people and you climbed the wall with your maneuver gear what a friend gave you, she is also a Titan shifter. Her name is Annie Leonhardt, a seventeen Meter class like you but she decided to go to the armee. You never blamed her for that its just her way, they follow the plan./p  
p data-p-id="393b3bf98c78dd64aabbd15967e2400e"Now comes the most dangerous part, after you reached the other side you had to take off the maneuver gear before you transform, otherwise it will break in pieces. You have to hurry because titans could pop up before you tranformed and like everyday you hide the equipment in a house, always the same place. In a box, its more like a chest but whatever, after that you run out of the house and used the same ring like Annie. Suddenly a ear shattering noise appeard and seconds after you opened your eyes. The smoke settled and you started running away from the city./p  
p data-p-id="9a2f70cc1b4fd72a048f63cef971baaa"Where I will train today? Hmm...~/p  
p data-p-id="dc33023d39d021f85b95f05fc188a540"You decided to run to the east because the survey corps always start at this gate. Its always amusing to scare the death out of them. You chuckled at this thought but just for information your titan form got no voice. When you arrived at the gate you knelt down to see if there were any tracks from their horses and bingo! You followed the tracks in full speed and after a while you saw them like tiny ants in the distance. Seems like no one got hurt on the way till here./p  
p data-p-id="e3e6caea3440ceefcc7e28a95d291f28"When you came closer you heard screams of horror but they didnt make any actions to attack you. You started running next to them in their speed and watched them with an idiotic smile. Maybe it looked scary cause the faces of the soldiers were filled with horror./p  
p data-p-id="ab2b4c88eaa35b33edada04ae2f367ca""What is this!?" a male soldier with blonde hair cried in panic./p  
p data-p-id="babb5b07a71dd5d8dbfe1996de7ff0f1"You waved to them and the grin on your face grew bigger what probably looked more scarier than before because their faces lost all their colour. You left them behind and increased your speed to say good morning to the Comander. When you reached the top of the formation you could see the blonde man you were looking for and in a second you had his attention. You gave him a thumbs up to show him you're not the enemy. For a moment his expression was full of confusion and shock but in the next moment he spoke up./p  
p data-p-id="353ce1a816b933c1f3d01060c7e9f87a""Switch to maneuver gear!"/p  
p data-p-id="c5d2bb3aa5fef7d5b003873861a6e342"In a blink of an eye all soldiers behind him drew their blades, even when their faces were filled with terror, they wouldn't hesitate to open the combat, so you decided to take distance. You waved in their direction a last time and then increased your speed to maximum. Suddenly you felt a stitch right above your butt and you turned your head aside to look behind you. In a second you stopped running immediantely and the rest of the corps had to react really fast not colliding with you./p  
p data-p-id="ef7105fd1c35ba48facbc9664bebe80c"stronghow brave you are~/strong you thought and turned around to catch this little high spirited soldier. When you held him near your face he started to scream like someone is about to rip him in pieces./p  
p data-p-id="411fc0f099c7833c0fdc051f9469d689""PLEASE NO! LET ME GO!"/p  
p data-p-id="211a4254b28273e13a469ee733e8853d"You tilted your head to the left side and watched him confused. Then you removed the wire rope from the maneuver gear and let him down back to the ground. The soldier was quiet confused what happened right now and you were giggling inside your Titan body but something else drew your attention. You knelt down and saw a soldier with raven dark hair and cold steel eyes, that was exactly the kind of man you liked. Emotionless,with a cold aura and he was handsome too. He narrowed his eyes as you streched your hand out for him and when you were just a meter away he sliced your finger in lightning speed./p  
p data-p-id="8d0ffdd6a0b93659cab96b3beedd4807""Dont touch me with your filthy hand you monster." He said with a monoton voice. /p  
p data-p-id="0faca29a1b2d3a0a12e74cc3083d11e1"strongFilthy/strong? you thought and watched your smoking hand that healed in a second./p  
p data-p-id="71d39e1749eef9d0b24069c9fc6b6bb4"Suddenly a brunette women appeard screaming in excitement and you turned your head in her direction. You never went this near to the Corps cause its dangerous of course but today you felt like you need some company. Always training alone can be really boring. /p  
p data-p-id="d91e6f624d5ff6d31805f62a249cf476""Wuhuuuu! lemme touch you please, shorty dont see you are such a beauty!" she continued screaming and you streched your hand out. She cuddled your finger and some of the soldiers hold their breath in consternation. While she still cuddling your finger you turned your face back to the handsome soldier who drew your attention. He watched the brunette with disgust. /p  
p data-p-id="5228254276677d8ccd0393feb6e2e22f""C-corporal.." whimmpered the soldier next to your eye candy and he turned his face back to you./p  
p data-p-id="8353e23e60fdea1e35bf2ee61a6443ff""What are you looking so stupid? Filthy monster." he said and your face took on a sad expression./p  
p data-p-id="12d17ccfcc0b017010daadd34c867b23"You decided to leave and pulled your hand back from the brunette woman with glasses./p  
p data-p-id="aeff2c31629841080c0af06f0dc39d49""LEEEVI!" the brunette yelled reproachful and acted like she is crying./p  
p data-p-id="ad352693a1b029ddebe1a7899322c6b6"strongLevi huh? handsome man, handsome name~/strong/p  
p data-p-id="ab43101f92d1dd127b803f473fc37f9d"You gave him a air kiss and he totally lost control of his face for a second. Mixed with disgust and confusion. The brunette screamed in excitement again and jumped up and down./p  
p data-p-id="6267e4fe3825db7423986b83c6d2a12b""Seems like she really likes you shorty! Best Love story in the world!" she laughed./p  
p data-p-id="3817939bdfe5c9777849bee472d0bf4b""Shut up shitty glasses and get on your fucking horse." he replied still a bit thrown off the track./p  
p data-p-id="5408e04cf37c1b47260a5e6d0d4d2f40"You made your way straight forward and some Titans crossed your path, one 10 meter class and one 4 meter class. First one who got ripped were the ten meter class and you kicked off the head of the small one with incredible speed. Hours passed and you decided to finish the training and head back to the city. On the way back you thought about Levi and how delicious he looked./p  
p data-p-id="1bcb4b9f583447f72543b97da185c660"When you reached the city you got out of that Titan body, took your maneuver gear out of the chest and climbed the wall again. Back in your apartment you directly went under the shower and it felt incredible good. You enjoyed the feeling as the water overflowed your body and you got lost in your thoughts./p  
p data-p-id="7da1493fa5adeabdbb76b41f6881c9a9"I wish he would be here now...with me..under the shower./p  
p data-p-id="3664d5f45acb4db7ce3cffd6651e7c40"You smirked and hugged yourself while enjoying the imagination. Suddenly the door opened and someone entered the bathroom./p  
p data-p-id="1ab30ab3f311ba526fadb14f654b8fe6""(Y/N)! What the fuck have you done!?" Reiner yelled and looked kinda out of breath./p  
p data-p-id="91fc729590fd1f1ab1b00db6405b716b""Good evening Reiner." you replied calm and smiling while you grab the towel next to the shower. He blushed badly when he saw your naked body but continued the conversation filled with anger./p  
p data-p-id="594dc0ea7e8a6ba36734a8604ace8284""Awww its so cute when you blush seeing a naked woman~" you said because for you it wasn't embarrassing being naked in front of other people. When you are in titan form its nothing else you thought and to be honest you have nothing to be ashamed of. You have a perfect body and thats why you are still living but more on that later./p  
p data-p-id="f6a7c246f29b3818b4e6f58fefab14c5""You cant run in front of the survey corps and play with them!" Reiner said more controlled now./p  
p data-p-id="b36efa5328f6a8613383064891053d54""Why not? they dont know who I am and no one else knows that except you, Berthold and Annie." you said smiling while you got in your underwear. Reiner looked away on the ceiling cause he was ashamed watching a woman getting dressed./p  
p data-p-id="b3ed958d2542681f2fd651be675da813""Reiner I want you to do me favour." You said amused./p  
p data-p-id="4e00de8afbf65c8d889afa0c7391c398""What is it?" he asked glancing to you to check if you are done./p  
p data-p-id="ce177ff1f43942af13806ee5a63cf372"You walked up to him while you button up your blouse and you tap on his nose./p  
p data-p-id="887a98be970a056b4f9789f25200a7d8""I want you to say your Comander who I am." you said with a sweet smile./p  
p data-p-id="71e458309101c27af6968f4b38b1037e"Reiners Eyes widened and he stood there like a moron. You made your way out of the bathroom and it took some seconds till he followed you./p  
p data-p-id="dbb87cfdb8888b6c431848655e324ac6""Are you totally crazy now?!" he yelled again while you put earings on./p  
p data-p-id="cabe69a87e7b5c5363097f9fb0017613""No I wanna play a game, you know I saw that man today his name is Levi and-" you said still smiling but got interrupted by the blonde./p  
p data-p-id="122ce3cf6d862bc5e1a75c9eb8ba187b""(F/N)! You endangering our plan!" he said upset and you faced him now. /p  
p data-p-id="1c4449c74f44be95b359b7599e651752""You should calm down or I will kick you ass right here..." you said now sharp and he gulped./p  
p data-p-id="5340a7cd2dede14f27f1ccbbffde0e39""I want to meet this guy and I am not endanger your fucked up plan they have no idea we are four." you continued and you brushed your hair./p  
p data-p-id="62767321620d4b4a49f8a17bd19400b0""but if you dont want to help me, I can handle that by myself." you said without any doubts./p  
p data-p-id="132dbe92d86a12318da550bc65954c22"He gave up because he knew he cant change your mind when you started to plan something. /p  
p data-p-id="132dbe92d86a12318da550bc65954c22"He knows you to long for thinking he can do anything about it so he just left your apartment without any further words./p  
p data-p-id="e2b5e68058fe0e9f79402ecbe61badb7" /p  
p data-p-id="e2b5e68058fe0e9f79402ecbe61badb7""emTime for work/em~" you almost sang this words when you left your apartment as well./p  
p data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p data-p-id="050a6789d9c7dbfd60b472741711e9ed"Your job is to seduce men and then to steal their money if they do not expect it. you are doing this for a long time. Thats how you survived in the underground. Men are weak against a beautiful lady like you./p  
p data-p-id="d57461465dc351db04ddaba06854ddbc"You are incredibly bold, you are not the person who mince words and you never feel guilty about what you do. This evening went well, you got alot of money and smirked while you were counting how much you "earned". Of course you always change your locations, you have to or they will capture you in the near future and you dont want to go to jail. br /Back in your apartment you were suprised to see Reiner waiting for you./p  
p data-p-id="14e60dd4f8e263925c8608bcef04f6c1""Oh you are back~" you said showing him your good mood and put away the money ./p  
p data-p-id="85f3a19535b497f59b83d2795400c70e""Tell me about your plan." he said calm but serious./p  
p data-p-id="6875c74fc64bef0d2a9fdfac95316827""Hmm you know I never plan something, but I want them to hunt me." you said and chuckled./p  
p data-p-id="a289a36ab94508f6158b5a9c5fa0ddf1""Why the hell you would want that?" he asked and tried to understand what is going on in your head./p  
p data-p-id="0444299f7e8c7278e09eda229cc5d6ec""I wanna play a game, I am bored and lonely Reiner..." you said and sat down laying your hand on his shoulder. He turned his serious face in your direction and widened his eyes because your face was just inches away from his own. /p  
p data-p-id="894c6ad9e248dc2aaa17afdca6360a26""and I want to meet this man badly..." you said almost whispering with your sexiest smirk./p  
p data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
/blockquote  
p data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p 


End file.
